A Turned Kingdom
by GinnyJeanWeasley
Summary: Hetalia cardverse. When the jokers haunt the card kingdoms. Being left out of a family. The hearts forbidden love. The aces civil war. The clubs evil king. The diamonds mystery. With confusion throughout the land, what can be done? Gerita, USUK, Prucan, Pruhun, Aushun. Sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, here is my first cardverse fanfiction. My sister told me about cardverse, which I'm pretty sure she learned it from her best friend._

_Ace king: America or Alfred_

_Ace queen: England or Arthur_

_Ace Jack: China or Wang Yao/ Canada or Matthew_

_Clubs King: Russia or Ivan_

_Clubs Queen: Hungary or Elizabeta_

_Clubs Jack: Austria or Rodrick_

_Diamond King: France or Francis_

_Diamond Queen: Liechtenstein and I don't know her human name, so Lea_

_Diamond Jack: Switzerland or Vash_

_Heart King: Germany or Ludwig_

_Heart Queen: Japan or Kiku_

_Heart Jack: Italy or Feliciano_

_Joker 1: Prussia or Gilbert_

Joker 2: Sealand or Peter

_Okay~! Here it is~!_

* * *

Turned Kingdom.

Clubs: Living life in vail and suffering.

Aces: Happy, but dangerous life. Civil war taking place due to missing leadership.

Diamonds: Distraught life in confusion. Lots of people vanishing for no apparent reason.

Hearts: Forbidden love with king and jack. Kingdom loosing power due to angry queen.

Jokers: Devils that haunt the different card kingdoms bringing pain, misery, and misfortune to all that they visit due to jealousy and sorrow of not being wanted in a kingdom.

* * *

**Aces** **King**

Time flew by quickly. Was I moving. Was I living. All I could think about was right now. This precious moment with me and my queen, Arthur, kissing. We could stay like this forever. We could have run away. Alas, we had a duty that was to important to leave to dry.

I moaned loudly as Arthur enhanced our kiss deeper. Arthur smirked darkly and dragged me to the room and locked the door. I couldn't help but smirk at what was ahead.

* * *

**Clubs Queen**

I couldn't help myself. My sword was glistening in my hand. A few tears fell from my eyes as I strengthen my grip. Ivan was a good friend, but he was getting to power hungry. I had to stop this.

Ivan was sitting in his chair. When he saw me, he stood up and grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a faucet. A smirked, "Ivan! Your rein ends here!" I charged at him, and my sword pierced his heart. I smiled a bit to myself in success as I pulled my bloody sword out of Ivan's chest.

_**'-1' was hissed...**_

A word bolder than it should have been etched onto my wall. I chuckled a bit, "That Joker... Can't he see that I've figured him out?"

* * *

**Diamond Queen**

I sat quietly on the edge of my bed. I slowly brushed my hair in the vast emptiness of it all. Quiet ringed through my ears... Some thing was wrong again...

Outside of my window, only shadows could be seen. When the bright sun rose into the horizon, the small square stayed silent. More people had gone missing... Francis would find out soon, and scold me. I'd have to find Vash. He'd know what to do.

* * *

**Heart Jack**

I smiled to myself. I'd cracked Ludwig a bit more. He might open up to me more today. Yesterday, I found out that he didn't like that queen, and had a crush on someone else in the kingdom, but it was against law to switch his marriage.

"Ludwig..." I whispered out into his dark room.

"Hm?" he asked, sitting up on his bed.

I smiled, "Do you think you could tell me who you have a crush on~?" I said, eager for an answer.

Instead of a normal answer, I got more of a straight forward one. He kissed me deeply, engrossing himself to me. I was bad. I kissed back. I moved onto his lap, and quietly said, "The queen must never know..." before being brought back into the kiss.

When I pulled away, blush was dusting his face. It was even visible in the darkness of his room.

"Until tomorrow, my love," I said brushing my hand on his cheek before leaving his room.

* * *

**Joker 2**

I smiled as my only other friend, Gilbert came back into my room. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Okay, kiddo, tell me what we are, who we are, and why," he said looking at me with his demon eyes.

"We are the Jokers. We are the outcasts of humanity, the demons. We are because we are unwanted in society," I said looking right back at him.

I think to myself about the pain of my past. I was born to the aces, just like Gilbert was born to the hearts. My difference was that I was the king and queens son. They abandoned me, and a teenager name Gilbert watched over me. I was a disgrace to the aces. Or, why would I be here?

* * *

**Okay, that might have been a bit confusing, but it will make more since later.**


	2. Chapter 2

The haunted message:

Clubs: Living life in vail and suffering.

Aces: Happy, but dangerous life. Civil war taking place due to missing leadership.

Diamonds: distraught life in confusion. Lots of people vanishing for no apparent reason.

Hearts: forbidden love with king and jack. Kingdom loosing power due to angry queen.

Jokers: Devils that haunt the different card kingdoms bringing pain, misery, and misfortune to all that they visit due to jealousy and sorrow of not being wanted in a kingdom.

* * *

**Jack Clubs**

Elizabeta came pelting after me, her sword clanking at her side.

"Roderick! It's done! We can rule the kingdom now! I've killed him! He's gone forever!"

My eyes widened. No one should have ever killed Ivan. No... No! Elizabeta wasn't going to survive! No! He will haunt her! I can't find out why she was so stupid! He's a demonic creature! He's an immortal! Jokers that have escaped captivity! A broken man to put to shame... She will never be freed from the now forever raging curse.

* * *

**Queen Aces**

Quite smooth. Quite quick. Quite terrifying. That's what loving Alfred was. It was a searing flame that couldn't be extinguished. I fell to my knees. I couldn't take our separation! A needy queen is always a needy queen. And once you've got him started there's no stoping the danger or love inside. Our community was week and we couldn't fix it.

I've tried many years of challenges and work to finally make our kingdom strong. It has fail time after time. It failed until I was standing in a pile of my own ashes. I'd worked out the key to immortality. If I used it, I will be forced into the Jokers. Once in the Jokers, there is no escape.

* * *

**Jack Diamonds**

My little sister, Lea, ran up to me yesterday crying. She begged me to tell her what to do, and if I couldn't to disperse her from life. I refused. I told her that the only way around it was to solve the problem at the source. I knew one thing from all of my years working for Francis, Lea is weak compared to him. She won't stand a chance if she gets caught. I could not sleep that night. As I was staring at the ceiling, words etched into it.

_**'-1' was hissed...**_

The Jokers knew something, or why would they put it here. Why would they put a death message in my room.

* * *

**King Hearts**

I slept awkwardly that night. Shifting at the slightest sound. My door creaked open again. "Ludwig..." Feliciano asked for the second time today.

"Hm?" I asked.

Feliciano came up to my bed, and climbed in next to me. The door was closed, I made sure of it, before Feliciano kissed me passionately. I pulled him on top of me and rapped my arms around his waist. Feliciano moved my hands just below it. His hand were messing with my hair playfully. The door opened again. The Queen stood there. He was fuming.

* * *

**Joker 1**

I let Peter go on his first mission today. As the haunted child, I sent him to leave the Queen of Diamonds death wish in the murders view. Peter thought about this. It was Vash,the Jack of Diamonds that technically killed her because he was the one that told her to destroy it at the source. Peter's doing as good as me in this case...


	3. Chapter 3

The haunted message:

Clubs: Living life in vail and suffering.

Aces: Happy, but dangerous life. Civil war taking place due to missing leadership.

Diamonds: distraught life in confusion. Lots of people vanishing for no apparent reason.

Hearts: forbidden love with king and jack. Kingdom loosing power due to angry queen.

Jokers: Devils that haunt the different card kingdoms bringing pain, misery, and misfortune to all that they visit due to jealousy and sorrow of not being wanted in a kingdom.

* * *

**Diamond King**

Queen Lea was dead. I killed her. Once my orders have been disobeyed, you cannot protect yourself from what's coming next. I felt pain singe my side. After all of those years, it's finally worked? Just when I'd gained enough power, it shall all be ended? I guess that's life. Add the king of diamonds onto the disappeared. On my roof, from dying eyes, I see words scrawled into the stone.

**_'-2' was_**** whispered...**

The last thing I thought before my world was dragged to black was, 'Vash won't last long. The Diamonds will be a lost colony.

* * *

**Ace Jack (Matthew)**

Sitting quietly... He should be here soon... A tall man with demon red eyes and white hair curled into devil horns appeared in front of me. "Birdie..." the devil whispers.

"Hello my devil," I reply quietly with a smirk plastered on my face.

He smiles gently before leaning in and kissing me. He was bad. He slid his hands under my shirt and had his hands placed around my waist. As he was pulling away, he bit my lip. Then he disappeared.

* * *

**Club Queen**

Why wasn't Roderick exited? I just slaughtered the person who was remaking our world into a hell. I saw his worried glance, and smiled. "You think I'm going to kill you to? If you don't play it nice, I might."

Roderick gulped and pushed his way to the balcony. He trust the doors open, and walked onto it. There were gray clouds circling the land, "It's too late..." he whispered.

* * *

**Heart Queen**

Agony and anger welled up inside of me like a bomb. I didn't love Ludwig, but is Feliciano did, he could take my throne position. I ran up to Feliciano, grabbed his ear, and brought him to the large window. I thrusted the window open with my free hand and held Feliciano's head over the edge. "_Stay away from Ludwig_," I hissed. I could tell I frightened him... Good...

* * *

**Joker 2**

Gilbert will not tell me where he left to. He left and said, "Send a death note to Francis as the haunted child, and then come back home. I will be there shortly."

He was gone for quite awhile after I got back, but being the outcasts we were, we forgave each other easily.


	4. Chapter 4

The haunted message:

Clubs: Living life in vail and suffering.

Aces: Happy, but dangerous life. Civil war taking place due to missing leadership.

Diamonds: distraught life in confusion. Lots of people vanishing for no apparent reason.

Hearts: forbidden love with king and jack. Kingdom loosing power due to angry queen.

Jokers: Devils that haunt the different card kingdoms bringing pain, misery, and misfortune to all that they visit due to jealousy and sorrow of not being wanted in a kingdom.

* * *

**Jack Diamonds**

I was the only one left in the kingdom of diamonds. We all new it was a lost cause. I paced around in my empty room in an empty castle in an empty kingdom. This was pointless. Slowly, I started to die from the inside out. Skin scabbing and changing dark colours.

_**'-3' has been shouted as a kingdom falls...**_

There was the end of the diamond kingdom.

* * *

**Jack Clubs**

I could see it coming. The gray clouds drifting across the land, turning it cold. It was here for Elizabeta. A look of worry traced across my face as I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the basement.

"What the hell, Roderick!" she whisper-shouted at me.

"He's coming..."

* * *

**Jack Ace (Wang Yao)**

I felt blood my blood boiling. Question has arisen throughout the kingdom over who the real Jack was. It was me, and if that 'Matthew' wouldn't believe it, then I'm not afraid to start a war.

* * *

**Jack Hearts**

I was terrified of Queen Kiku. He almost killed me yesterday. I have been eager to get back to Ludwig, but afraid of what the queen will do. All that I knew was even after that, I still loved him.

* * *

**Joker 1**

I'm glad that the haunted child (Peter) has forgiven me about yesterday. It didn't even seem like I was gone that long. Well, I guess you lose track of time when you're having fun.


	5. Chapter 5

_As the battle becomes more intense, more people are dying. The Kings, Queens, and Jacks are to mixed in with their own wars to pay attention to the citizens. Once in the flight of the Joker, there is no escape._

* * *

The haunted message, getting stronger:

Clubs: Living life in vail and suffering.

Aces: Happy, but dangerous life. Civil war taking place due to missing leadership.

Diamonds: distraught life in confusion. Lots of people vanishing for no apparent reason.

Hearts: forbidden love with king and jack. Kingdom loosing power due to angry queen.

Jokers: Devils that haunt the different card kingdoms bringing pain, misery, and misfortune to all that they visit due to jealousy and sorrow of not being wanted in a kingdom.

* * *

**Diamonds:**

_**Status: Lost colony. All memories of it's existence have been deleted. Village burning scheduled for: two o'clock am, Saturday, June fourth. Currant day: Friday, June third. Kingdoms existence will go unrecognized in history. All records shall be burned at the city hall. Depletion of Diamond Kingdom will result in failure and all accompanied in the act shall be executed.**_

* * *

**King Ace**

I could feel the cold air brush across my skin. In the pale morning light, I wandered to the hideout of my twin bother, Matthew. Once I found him, he was standing in utter shock in a dark alley way. One finger was gently placed on his lips. What was Matthew doing? He was outside of boundaries. He was breaking the law, or he never would have traveled this far away from the castle.

As a Ace Kingdom royal, I knew that you could only be together with someone from your kingdom. Not a Joker, not a Club, not a Heart, and... What was the other one? Oh well, he still wasn't allowed back here. I'll let him off this once, but not again.

* * *

**Club Queen**

Silence fell in the cold room. We waited. Roderick had his arms rapped around me for warmth. I heard a loud banging sound from above us, and let out a gasp. He was here for me.

* * *

**Heart King**

I was shoved down onto the bed forcefully by Kiku. He looked seriously pissed. I let a small gasp as he trust his fist into my stomach. All I could do was sit there and let him hurt me while I worry about Feliciano. I don't want to be the King.

* * *

**Joker 2**

I smiled a bit as I floated in my room. Next, I should attach the Ace Kingdom with Gilbert. He has been visiting there lately. Maybe he is seeing how easy it will be to demolish. I, only twelve had already killed my first kingdom, and there will be many more ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon, there will be no more time to mess around. Kings and Queens will fall until there is nothing left but a baron waste land. We will have a life of our own soon my friend...

* * *

The haunted message, getting stronger:

Clubs: Living life in vail and suffering.

Aces: Happy, but dangerous life. Civil war taking place due to missing leadership.

Diamonds: distraught life in confusion. Lots of people vanishing for no apparent reason.

Hearts: forbidden love with king and jack. Kingdom loosing power due to angry queen.

Jokers: Devils that haunt the different card kingdoms bringing pain, misery, and misfortune to all that they visit due to jealousy and sorrow of not being wanted in a kingdom.

* * *

**Queen Ace**

I could only shiver as the power went out. It was always a freezing winter in the Kingdom of Ace. Alfred went out to find his brother, and still hadn't returned. I was starting to get very worried. Was he okay? Did the Jokers get him? The endless possibilities flooded through me, but then I heard a voice.

"Mum?" it asked quietly. It sounded like a little boy. I turned around. A Joker was standing there, but something was different. He didn't look like he was going to hurt me. He looked truly curious. "Mum, do you remember me? Remember? The little boy that you had twelve years ago? The one that had a brain defect? Me?"

I stared in disbelief. Peter wouldn't come back. Peter was dead. He died when he was born. Alfred brought him outside for a bit once he died, came back in for a bit, and when he came back the body was gone. This wasn't Peter, "You aren't Peter."

"Yes I am! Just listen! I'm begging you! Please!" loud bangs were heard as Wang Yao attacked.

I sighed, "Peter died when he was born, you're not Peter."

"Well, if you don't believe me, then I will just have to kill you, because if you are not my mum, then you have no meaning to me," the boy said, hurt dripping in his voice. I fell the ground.

_**'-1' was hissed...**_

Was the last thing I saw. Alfred would never know. That boy was Peter. I left him. Now I'm dead.

* * *

**Club Jack**

I heard footsteps. He was getting closer. The door banged open and a very tall, bloody man stood in the doorway. His face was a pale blue, and he was more than seven feet tall, and had to duck to get in the room. Instead of sockets, he had black holes. He was very thin. The only way I could tell it was him, was the very long scarf coming off of his shoulders. It was Ivan.

* * *

**Queen Hearts**

I could not stand those two getting together! I know I would lose my position! Because of them, our government is weak! They won't just die! Why won't they just die already! I have waited long enough! No mater how many times I ask nicely, they won't kill themselves! Our people are starving because of those two! They need to leave, or I will make them leave...

* * *

**Diamond Kingdom**

**Burnt down. No remains. Not found out. Completely forgotten throughout the land. Only the Jokers know. Leave it that way...**

* * *

**Joker 1**

Someone came. I quickly left Matthew. When I got back, Peter wasn't there. I ran around looking for him. I eventually found him standing over the queen of aces, his mum. He was lying dead on the ground with blood trickling from the side of his head. Peter was crying. I quickly flew in and rubbed his back. He never needed to do this. We were going to leave the aces safe.


End file.
